1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the treatment of water within fire protection systems to kill microbes that promote corrosion within such systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been determined that microbes present in the water within a fire protection sprinkler system (FPS) can promote corrosion within the FPS by a mechanism that has been termed microbiologically-influenced corrosion (MIC). In the past, the treatment of water within an FPS required treating the water during initial filling of the FPS, and then maintaining appropriate treatment levels by occasionally testing the system for microbes and manually adding additional treatment chemicals as necessary.